


A Place To Lay Your Head

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [22]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Finally something goes right-ish, Hawk doesn't have his ID, He's cold and wet and needs to find a place to go, It's raining, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: After being kicked out of his home, Hawk has to find another place to go. With nothing but burn bridges to all of his old friends and connections he finds himself in the shadier parts of town where he meets an unexpected face.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 32
Kudos: 87





	A Place To Lay Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> XD I've been waiting for this chapter for ages! Hawk finally gets a break! Jesus Christ the guy could use one after everything I've put him through. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Hawk stared up at the building before him, tilting his head as far back as he could manage to try and read the glowing neon sigh hanging off the side.

‘BACKPACKERS’

Heh, he supposed that was pretty on the noes.

It had taken him a while to get here, driving around for a good few hours before he’d managed to find the place- trying to get directions without his phone telling him where to go was a lot harder than he thought. Maybe he shouldn’t have thrown it.- and made his way to the slummiest part of the downtown area where it was placed.

From the outside, the street was filthy, and held such a strong stench of piss and shit that he had to cover his nose to keep himself from vomiting. Everything also seemed be damp. A wetness clinging to the whole area that seeped into his bones and sent a chill in his veins.

There were countless shitty stores all up and down the street. Countless pawn shops, sex shops and night clubs where drunk patrons were stumbling out even during midday, and garbage everywhere. It was a busy little spot he’d give it that, but there were groups of people standing against the walls screaming at each other and passersby, drinking from open cans and hidden bottles just across the way that made him wonder if he’d be able to get any sleep whatsoever.

It’s not like he could be choosy though.

This was one of the cheapest hostels in the whole area and it even had free breakfast and wi-fi so, he couldn’t really complain.

With a sigh he pulled against the handle, the inside set up much nicer than its outwards appearance.

When he caught the gaze of the man behind the counter he gave the guy a smirk full of confidence.

He was Hawk, a twenty-six year old from...New York, who was just travelling and looking for a place to stay for awhile. They couldn’t say no to that.

“Hi,” He greeted, giving a single firm nod of his head. “How’s it going?”

“Not bad man.” The guy mumbled, his eyes darting up to Hawk’s hair and not his lip. “Cool hair.”

“Thanks.” A small swell of pride bloomed in his chest at the compliment. “I was wondering about your room prices?”

As they sorted through the different room types and prices, Hawk eventually picked a two person room for one week. It cost him about two hundred and sixty dollars, but there was no way that he was rooming with an extra five people and he really didn’t want to fork over the extra one fifty to get a single for the week.

Besides, he could handle living with a stranger for at least one week. Hopefully by than he would have a stable job somewhere and could rent a room or something. He wasn’t sure, he was still figuring it out, but it sounded like a good idea.

It was when he went to grab his ID that he remembered that Miguel had taken it, and that the only other form of ID he had was his motorcycle license and that showed his true age.

There was noway they were going to let him rent a room with them at seventeen without his parents permission.

Letting out a long sigh as he dropped his head back, Hawk stared at the ceiling for a long while.

“You okay?”

“Nope.” Hawk said bluntly as he dropped his head back to stare at the guy. “Lost my ID.” He admitted, “I don’t suppose...”

“Sorry.” The cashier was already shaking his head, a slight twinge of pity coming over his features as Hawk’s shoulders dropped. “We can’t accept anyone without ID.”

“Do you know anywhere that does?” He wasn’t sure where he would go if he couldn’t find a hotel or hostel that didn’t need ID. Maybe in a tube at a park or something? Under a bridge? He guessed he’d find out.

The guy opened his mouth, glanced around to see if anyone was listening, and than leaned over the counter.

“There is one place, I know of. It’s in a sketchy neighbourhood.” Well, if he thought this wasn’t sketchy than Hawk couldn’t wait to see what the next place looked like. “They don’t card their customers, most are only there for a few hours at a time if you catch my drift.”

Hawk didn’t, but he nodded his head like he understood what he was getting at.

“Sounds perfect. Where’s it located?”

A few more hours later, he was really regretting tossing his phone now, GPS was nice, and Hawk finally found the hotel he was looking for. Completely soaked all the way through, because of course it had to start pouring a few minutes after he left the hostel, and shivering violently he pulled up to a stop in the surprisingly vacant parking lot.

Flipping up his visor he took a look around the area. The guy hadn’t been kidding.

Even with the heavy downpour there were still a fair number of scantily dressed ladies standing underneath an awning, chatting away to each other and occasionally walking up to the cars that slowed down by them. There were also homeless people sleeping underneath what little shelter the doorways of stores could offer, traps draped over their bodies and shopping carts. Even in the mouth of an alley a man stood, huddled up in a long jacket, a few people walking up to him, chatting for a bit and than trading items before separating.

Hawk could feel his stomach fluttering with nerves at the thought of leaving his motorcycle outside in a place like this, but he was cold and wet and tired and he really just wanted to go and talk to the front desk person, rent a room, grab a hot shower and sleep.

It had been an incredibly long day.

Swinging his legs over his bike he shivered when the motion pulled at his clothing in a new way, making his skin break out in goosebumps.

Shit. Why hadn’t he thought to grab a jacket or something? He felt like he was going to freeze to death.

By the time he found the main entrance, after walking around the whole building twice, Hawk was seething. He all but slammed the door open, ripping his helmet off of his head the second he was inside and wasted no time finally reaching his destination.

Walking up to the guy at the counter, he tried to force a smile to his lips, but it came out tighter than he’d been hoping for and not nearly as friendly as he needed it to.

“Hi.” He shook the water from his hands as he spoke. “I’d like to rent a room please.”

The man looked him up and down, Hawk fuming at the unimpressed stare the stranger levelled him with before turning back to his phone.

“We’re full up.”

He had to be kidding.

“Are you serious?”

“No,” The guy sneered, lifting his head back up to face Hawk. “in fact that was a test. I’ve got a grand sweet available with a view of the ocean and everything.”

For a long moment Hawk just stared at him. They were no where near the ocean, and the building only had two floors. Even if someone could see it in the horizon there were countless skyscraper blocking their view.

When the man laughed, that’s when Hawk caught on, his features shifting to a scowl.

“Forget it.” He hissed, clutching his helmet in his hands and turning to leave.

“If you wanna wait another forty minutes I’ll have one available for ya, can’t guarantee it’ll be very clean though.”

Hawk could feel his angry boiling beneath the surface, offering him some form of warmth before he yanked the door open and was once again assaulted by the bitter cold outside.

Ugh. This day sucked.

Not bothering with his helmet he tried to figure out the maze like layout of the place to get back to his bike. A little sneeze pulled out of him as he ducked under an archway, sniffling a tiny bit as he looked around the area again.

Had he gone left or right at this turn?

Did it really matter? He was going to freeze out here at this rate. He had no idea how their weather could be so hot, but than whenever it rained the temperature seemed to suddenly take a dive bomb to see how many people it could hold back from work and school with pneumonia.

Curling his shoulders in around his helmet Hawk licked his lips while one of his hands reached up to push his hair out of his face, Mohawk completely ruined in the weather.

What was he going to do now? He had no ID to get him into places and no room that was available. Or, he supposed there was one but the way the guy was talking about it, it wasn’t one he was going to want to stay in.

Scowling at his misfortune Hawk took the corner ready to continue his search for his bike so he could leave.

And ended up walking smack dab into someone’s chest.

In the jostle he lost a hold of his helmet, hissing at the idea of the scratched that were going to ruin the paint before snapping his head around to the stranger.

“Watch where you-.”

The words died on his lips, his eyes blowing wide to match the set that was staring right back at him.

Robby fucking Keen.

Because of course.

Why not make the end of his day so much better by throwing one of the worst possible people at him?

As the two stared at one another like deer caught in the headlights, Hawk found his mind spinning with memories of the school fight. Of Miguel falling over the railing. Of him not getting up. Of him being stuck in a hospital bed. Of him having to relearn how to fucking walk.

And all because this asshole had kicked him over a fucking balcony when Miguel had decided to show him mercy. To not snap his arm like Robby so clearly deserved.

Already frustrated, soaked, cold and tired beyond belief, Hawk was dying to take his rage out on someone.

Looked like he got at least one wish for today.

In true Cobra fashion, Hawk struck first.

He seethed when Robby dodged the hit, taking a step back and leaning away from the throw. Recovering himself Hawk used the forward momentum to switch it to a spinning kick, aiming for Robby’s legs only for the guy to jump over him and again take a step back.

This- this was why he hated fighting against these pussies. They constantly avoided attacks and didn’t dish out enough hits.

“Come on.” Hawk snarled, fists tight and weight bouncing from one ball of his toes to the other. “Fight me.”

“What the hell man?” Robby snapped back, keeping just out of Hawk’s reach. “What are you even doing here?”

Not wanting to answer that question Hawk dove for him again.

“Beating the shit out of a punk who deserves it.” He hissed instead, utterly fuming when Robby sidestepped out of his way.

“I’m not fighting you Hawk.” The blond didn’t sound amused in the least, swooping in close when another fist was aimed at his head, trapping it in an arm-bar. Hawk growled as he tried to reach for the guy’s pretty boy face with his nails, but at the angle he was stuck at he couldn’t make it. “If you came here for a fight than go home.”

He couldn’t go home, and the reminder of that only pointed out that his only other option was to continue fighting.

So that’s what Hawk did.

Knowing his hands were useless he turned his hips until he could get a good shot with his knees to Robby’s unprotected side.

He didn’t seem to phased by it, but still hurt enough that he let Hawk go and backed off.

“I never got to get you back for Miguel.” Hawk said with a grin blooming over his face. “Do you want the ‘broken spine special’ or the ‘steal his girl sloppy seconds’?”

Finally it seemed that he was starting to piss the other off, a dark look catching in Robby’s eyes as his brows narrowed.

“That depends I guess,” He muttered, voice low and controlled. “Would you be interested in the ‘I break my best friends arm’ peer pressure collection? Or is the ‘I try to beat the hell out of my best friend over a yelp review’ more to your liking?”

Hawk could feel himself tensing up at the reminder of the fucked up shit he’d done to Demetri in the name of Cobra Kai, a place he’d ended up leaving just as he’d been told to do since Kreese had taken over.

With him momentarily distracted Robby finally struck, and he hit hard.

The kick to his stomach left him falling back, landing hard on his ass as he gasped for air.

Fuck, sometimes he forgot how hard this asshole could hit when he was really putting his all into it.

Unable to roll back to his feet with a full bag on his shoulders Hawk quickly scrambled to get back into a fighting position.

Than he felt a hand clamp down on his bag, no doubt with the intent to yank him up, but he’d left a small open space between the zippers, and with the forceful tug that was all it needed for the overfilled bag to burst open.

Hawk let out a yelp when the few possessions he managed to grab went flying everywhere around the asphalt.

Forgetting about the fight, he quickly took his bag off his shoulders, ignoring the pain in his knees as he shuffled around to snatch as many of the items as he could, trying to stuff them back into his backpack with what slight amount of pride he had left.

Robby didn’t make a move towards him. Hawk almost wished he would keep fighting him if only to give his mind something else to focus on while he picked his toothbrush out of a nasty looking puddle.

Looks like he’d have to replace that.

He could feel the humiliation burning at his cheeks as he snatched his now soggy clothes off of the ground and stuffed them to the bottom of the bag. His envelope had managed to stay closed, but as he picked it out of yet another oddly coloured puddle he knew he was going to have to dry the whole thing at some point.

It was only when he reached out for Chewie that Robby made a move, snatching the stuffed toy seconds before Hawk’s fingers could grab it.

“Give him back.”

He tried to make his voice sound intimidating, tried to be the Hawk that people feared. But he was cold and wet and shivering and sniffling and kneeling on dirty rain soaked ground with his hair pressed flatly to his head.

He felt more like a pathetic drowned rat that a badass karate brute.

To add insult to injury he let out another little sneeze. The sound just as weak and tiny as he felt right now.

Robby didn’t make a move to return the small toy, his brows scrunched together as he looked it over before his gaze shifted to Hawk’s still open bag and than back to his face. He seemed to be looking at his injured cheek. No doubt it was bruised now as well as cut up no thanks to his father.

“Were you, looking to rent a room here?”

“That’s none of your business.” Jerking his open hand over to Robby again Hawk snapped the same command. “Give him back.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look up into the others eyes so he kept them glued to the slightly frayed edge of Robby’s shirt. He didn’t need to see the way that he would laugh in his face over his situation, to feed off of his weakness. He didn’t need anyone else looking down on him. Especially today. Especially Robby fucking Keen of all people.

After a long pause, Robby finally spoke, breaking up the endless drum of the rain.

“Why don’t you come get it?”

When he started taking a few steps back, Hawk didn’t move.

Was he being serious right now? What were they? Six year olds playing keep away? Why would Robby out of everyone he knew default to this kind of teasing?

Hawk supposed if Robby wanted the thing that badly, he could take it. There were more important things that he had to get done, like finding a place to sleep.

But...

As Robby started up a set of stairs Hawk knew he couldn’t leave the little plush behind. With a low growl he gave chase.

Robby was fast, but Hawk was faster, and catching up quickly.

Just as he was about to snatch the back of the guy’s jacket, Robby threw himself to the side, leaving Hawk to zoom past him by a few feet. A strange sense of daja vu hit him, but he pushed it aside. With an irritated screech Hawk turned on his heels and threw himself towards the other.

Oddly enough Robby didn’t move, he stood there like he was waiting for Hawk to lunged at him, and a second later he figured out why.

At the last possible second Robby moved out of the way and stuck his foot out. Hawk had no time to stop or even slow himself down before he went flying towards the floor.

He rolled a few times, the pain of his damaged body ringing out clear and loud before he managed to right himself. Digging his nails into the carpet he snapped his head around to snarl at the other male.

But Robby looked at ease, closing the door behind him as he tossed Chewie gently in his hand.

“Well would you look at that. Seems like you can catch feral birds with little to no problem. Just have to know what to lure them in with.”

When he suddenly tossed Chewie, Hawk caught him more out of reflex, his mind still trying to sort out what had happened and what was going on now.

Taking a quick look around the room he realized that he was in fact inside one of the rooms of the hotel. There was a TV and a little fridge, a microwave and a coffee pot, a full sized bed and a bathroom tucked away in the corner.

The only item that looked like it didn’t belong was a backpack similar to the one that Hawk had, and a few nicely folded clothes sitting on the table top.

“I just spoke to the guy at the front, got another month extension on the place.” Robby shrugged, making his way over to the thermostat and turning the dial up. “It’s not much but it’s a safe place to sleep at night.”

Eyes narrowing sharply Hawk could feel his body growing tense, ready for another fight.

“How nice.”

When his words were met with nothing but a flat stare, Hawk could feel himself bristling.

Was he trying to show off? Rub it in Hawk’s face that he had no idea what he was doing and that he was stupid and-

“The shower has warm water.” Robby said, interrupting his inner monologue and throwing Hawk for a loop. “I can lend you some dry clothes till you can get your stuff to a laundry mat, there’s one close to here,” when Hawk opened his mouth to snap Robby landed the killing blow. “you could clean that thi- uh, I mean him, while you’re in there. He might get ruined if he stays dirty like that to long.”

Attention turning back to the stuffie in his hands, Hawk wiggled his arms up and down for a bit, his lips pressing into a thin line as what Robby was really doing finally lit up in his mind.

He was offering him to stay, at least for the night.

“I don’t like you.” Hawk muttered, his eyes sharp as he turned back to face the one who’d been his enemy for so long. “You hurt Miguel.”

Robby didn’t even bother looking up from his task of sorting through his clothes, tossing an outfit on the bed before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“I don’t think either of us really has a clean record here when it comes to people we’ve hurt.”

Hawk wanted to say something to that, but he found his tongue suddenly falling silent.

He supposed he did have a point there. When Robby had kicked Miguel over the railing it really had been an accident, he’d forgotten that they were on the second floor, that there was a possibility for things to go so wrong.

When Hawk had broken Demetri’s arm he knew just what was going on. He’d listen to his best friend beg and he’d still gone through with it. Not to mention all the other people he’d injured and bullied just for the hell of it. At least Robby didn’t have that to add to his list.

He supposed that there was a point to be had for them both being pretty rotten. Hawk more so since his every action had been intentional.

“I’m ordering pizza.” Robby pointed out, arching a brow as he turned his attention back to Hawk who still had yet to get off the floor. “Anything you don’t like?”

“I hate fish.” Hawk muttered out a second later.

He felt stupid for saying it the second it came out of his mouth but Robby simply shrugged as he turned back to his phone.

“I don’t like anchovies either.”

Feeling off put and out of place, Hawk wasn’t sure what to do. He was in enemy territory after all, but he suppose that he had been so for awhile now with how things with the Cobras had ended. It wasn’t as if he had a lot of options right now, and if Robby was willing to stick a helping hand out, maybe this was one that Hawk shouldn’t bite.

Still, he couldn’t get rid of the nagging feeling at the back of his brain, the one warning him that there was something else going on here. That this must have been a trap.

“Are you actually texting the Cobras?” Hawk shot out, clutching Chewie tightly to his chest, ignoring the water that leaked from him. He was already soaked anyways.

“Why would I do that?” Robby didn’t sound like he was trying to mock him, more like he was genuinely confused and interested in Hawk’s answer.

And Hawk really couldn’t say why that thought came to mind. Robby didn’t have anything to do with the Cobras. In fact, Hawk hadn’t seen him in any karate insinuated craziness in awhile.

What had he been doing since he got out of juvie? He’d mentioned on extending his stay another month, had he been hanging out here the whole time? Was he staying out of everything that was happening?

Shrugging his shoulders Hawk gently ran his fingers through Chewie’s wet fur, his eyes on a dirty spot on his head instead of Robby’s burning gaze.

“Why do you have a runaway bag?” The question left a stabbing pain in Hawk’s chest one that made it hard to breath as his fingers froze in the fur. “And why are you all the way out here rather than camping out at one of your friend’s houses?”

He didn’t give an answer, his lips pressed into a firm line, his nails now digging into the soft plush in his hands.

“I don’t need you to tell me Hawk.” Robby muttered, “I just- I know how it feels to have nowhere else to go.”

Chancing a glance up at him and seeing, not a look of pity, but of reassurance across the others features made Hawk realize that he didn’t know how much he needed someone to understand. Even if it did come from the last person he would have expected.

His mouth open and closed, a ‘thank you’ sitting on the tip of his tongue that he couldn’t spit out. There was still strong resentment for the guy knowing that he’d hurt one of Hawk’s... best friends, not to mention the fact that he didn’t exactly trust him either.

“The pizza will be here in twenty.” Robby said, filling in the silence when he knew Hawk wouldn’t. “I would suggest getting cleaned up before than.”

Slowly Hawk slunk off the ground, carefully making sure never to turn his back on the former Miyagi Do student as he rounded the bed. Snatching up the set of clothes that had been laid out, he shot one last glance at Robby only to see him sorting through his bag once more, probably getting his own sleepwear.

Confident that he wasn’t about to attack him out of the blue, Hawk slid into the bathroom and locked the door.

He would never admit out loud about the wave of relief that washed over him, or the few tears that slipped passed his eyes before he could wipe them away.

For a long moment he didn’t move, just rested his forehead against the door and allowed himself to breath.

Once he felt a little more put together he pushed himself away and placed the clothes on the sink counter and Chewie on the edge of the bathtub before getting to work on removing his sopping wet clothes.

Shivering as the cold attacked his skin he turned the tap as far as it would go for the hot water, giving it a moment to heat up before stepping under it.

The spray instantly relaxed his muscles, tension bleeding away from every part of his body as he gently picked up the little toy and also placed it under the water.

It took him a few minutes but eventually Chewie stopped bleeding the disgusting greyish brown water, and all the dirt and little stones that had clung to his fur eventually disappeared as Eli carefully worked his fingers through it.

Once he was sure the stuffed animal was all good, he stepped out of the water to squeeze the excess water from the stuffing before placing him somewhere the water wouldn’t get to.

Returning to his shower Hawk looked around to see if there was any shampoo or conditioner he could use.

Apparently Robby got his own kind, no doubt the little hotel samples were pretty useless for month long stays. Wondering if he would mind but not sure what else to use, Hawk grabbed the bottle and used the bare minimum he needed.

Once he was done with his hair he eyed the Old Spice body wash, wondering if that would be going to far or not.

Than again, he did have a bunch of scrapes and scratches along his body that would need to be washed at some point. Figuring he could buy the guy a new one if he decided to throw a fit, Hawk carefully set to work on cleaning the damaged areas of his skin.

He hissed slightly when he got to his face, wondering if it was going to swell or not, but it was painless enough to wash off so he figured it didn’t matter anyways.

All done he turned the water off and stepped out on the little towel that served as a place mat.

Grabbing one of the towels that looked clean enough to use he quickly dried off, some of the cold coming back now that he was standing in the left over steam and wasted no time in slipping into the clothes that Robby had offered him.

Sighing when he held his arms out and the sleeves went almost all the way down to his fingertips he wondered why every time he borrowed something from someone it always sat so much bigger on him. He knew that his frame was small but he couldn’t possibly be that much smaller right? Than again, Robby was pretty broad in the shoulders, its what had made them such an easy target during the All Valley Tournament.

Pulling the sleeves up to bunch at his wrists Hawk picked up Chewie and carefully placed him on the counter.

Hopefully he’d be dry soon.

Stepping back into the room, Hawk was pleasantly surprised to find that it was warmer than before he’d gone to wash up.

Robby was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, giving a glance over at Hawk and away from whichever program he was watching on TV. “You look better.”

Not sure how to respond Hawk kept his mouth shut, stuck standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

“You can sit down you know.”

“Obviously.” Hawk hissed. “I’m not stupid.”

Other than giving out a soft sigh, Robby didn’t say anything, his attention back on the TV.

A small ball of guilt rolled around low in Hawk’s stomach. He guess Robby was just trying to help. Although he couldn’t figure out why and that was unnerving. Sure he said that he knew how it felt to have nowhere to go but... they’d been- they were- enemies, weren’t they? Shouldn’t Hawk being left out in the cold bring a smile to this guy’s face?

Hawk knew if their positions were reversed he wouldn’t have given a second thought to kicking Robby’s ass and leaving him to suffer in the rain.

...

Maybe that’s what Demetri had been talking about. Maybe that was why he found himself having no one to turn and no where to go.

That made him a pretty awful person didn’t it?

Wrapping his arms around his stomach and pressing his lips into a thin line, Hawk slowly edged his way over to the open side of the bed.

He lowered himself on it like he thought it would break. Like it was made of glass and one wrong move would make it crack and leave him to fall into some type of dark abyss.

Bringing his legs up he crossed them over each other, making himself as small as possible in the space he had.

He jumped, leaping off the bed and back onto his feet at the sudden booming knock at the door.

His heart rate sky rocketed, his hands already curled into fists at his side as he glared at the door with panted breath.

Was that the Cobras? Had Robby called them? Could it be Sam? Or maybe Miguel? Or-

He caught Robby looking at him, his face giving away nothing as he took in Hawk’s aggressive and agitated state.

“It’s the pizza.”

Hawk blinked.

Oh.

Feeling his face flush in embarrassment, because of fucking course that’s what it was, Hawk slowly relaxed his hands and once again took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Robby didn’t say anything further. Getting up and making his way over to the door while Hawk worked on getting his heart rate back down.

His dad had been right hadn’t he? Hawk really was a grade A loser wasn’t he? Who else would freak out so much over something as simple as a knock at the door?

The sound of the door closing drew him out of his thoughts, but it was the heavenly smell of pizza that really grabbed his attention.

He could already feel his mouth watering as Robby made his way back to the bed, dropping the box in the middle before sitting back down.

“Try not to get crumbs everywhere.”

Hawk waited until Robby had taken his piece first, he had at least enough manners for that, before he greedily scooped up his own slice.

With everything that had been going on today, he’d forgotten how hungry he was, and that he hadn’t actually eaten anything in the last few days.

He basically inhaled the first two pieces, Robby once again watching but not saying anything. By his fourth slice he’d slowed down, happily munching away on the end of it as he mindlessly watched what was happening on the screen.

This was... surprisingly nice.

He was clean and warm and fed and dry- thank god. There was no reason to worry about being ambushed in his own home. There was no fretting about having to go back to school tomorrow to continue playing the role he’d started hating months ago. He didn’t have to worry about anyone breathing down his neck about what he should be doing and where his alliance was.

He could just eat pizza and watch TV with no worries at all.

Relaxing against the headboard, Hawk pulled his knees up to his chest and allowed himself a moment of peace.

From the corner of his eye he caught the soft smile over the others face, one that Robby tried to hide by ducking his head slightly as he reached for another slice.

They didn’t say anything, simply sat in each others company.

Eyes growing heavy as the low volume whispered like a lullaby, Hawk lazily swallowed his mouthful of warm cheese and meat, his breathing becoming slow before the world turned dark and he slipped away into a restful sleep.


End file.
